


Edmonton, Around Christmas

by genovivas



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovivas/pseuds/genovivas
Summary: just trying my hand at fluff lmao charlie reflects on wanting to fuck cthulu





	Edmonton, Around Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written fluff before so this is very out of my element and i dont doubt ill be rewriting this a ton. 
> 
> anyways. my god these bitches gay. good for them.

they’re in edmonton for the week, a well deserved respite from the seemingly endless and aimless driving the group has been doing lately. ever since the stop in saskatchewan at smee’s body farm, their journey has taken on a much more aimless vibe, almost as if smee doesnt know where to go next. 

actually, it probably doesnt. 

and so, back to edmonton they go, in the dead of winter. the group has split for the week, parvin and jacob occupying smee’s spare bedroom, while oscar laid claim on charlie’s couch. calvin had wandered off into the snow almost as soon as smee’s car rolled to a stop in front of charlie’s apartment complex. 

smee assured them that calvin would know when and where to find them again, and all they can do is trust it. 

lost in thought, charlie stares out the window above his kitchen sink. the heavy snow seems to quiet the city, leaving the world bound in a cold peace. charlie wonders absent-mindedly if its this peaceful in the rest of the city, or if its just him being happy to be back in his little run down apartment. he sighs, and reaches into the cabinet above the stove, hunting for his kettle- smee said it will be over in 10 or so minutes, so charlie supposes he should put water on to boil now. black tea was one of the rare things smee would eat, that wasnt deer hearts or small birds. 

he shudders at the sudden memory of smee kneeling over a deer carcass, blood pouring off its face and its mouth clamped around a still warm heart. 

shaking the memory out of his head briskly, charlie turns away from his stove, the pot set to boil. he peaks over the little island separating the kitchen from the living room, hoping to catch a glimpse of oscar on the couch. instead, charlie is met with oscars head sitting in the middle of his coffee table, eyes closed in slumber. presumably, oscars body is not far off. hopefully the blood wont stain his table.

such is the conveniences and inconveniences of having a disembodied head.

the buzzer goes and charlie damn near jumps out of his skin. quickly collecting himself, he turns to answer the buzzer, already expecting to hear smee’s scratchy monotone. 

“im here. let me in. its cold” 

“damn, not even a hello?” he asks, hitting the door unlock button. 

“not when its this cold out. ill be up in a sec.” it answers curtly. 

charlie snorts to himself. smee had no such cares for silly human concepts like “common courtesy” and “being a polite guest”. he turns back to the kitchen, the kettle on the stove now near boiling. the front door is already unlocked. charlie doubts smee will occupy itself with frivolities such as knocking. he loses himself in thought again, pouring the steaming water into old mugs from long forgotten tourist destinations. 

the sudden presence of icy hands up the back of his sweater sends charlie crashing back down to earth, and he prays to whatever gods exist that oscar doesnt hear the yelp that left his throat. charlie sincerely doubts that said gods are as uncaring as smee describes, because theres no other explanation as to how he didnt spill scalding water onto himself. 

smee is cackling in his ear. 

stamping down the flush in his cheeks, charlie twists around to face it. pointedly ignoring the bemused expression on smee’s pockmarked face, he extricates himself from its grasp and steps back. smee whines in response and steps forward, threatening to shove its icy hands back into the warmth of charlie’s sweater. 

“absolutely not!” charlie warns. intercepting it, charlie shoves one of the mugs into its hands, smee happily wrapping its hands around the warm ceramic. 

“you scared the shit out of me! i didnt even hear you come in.” he huffs. 

“mhm. im quiet.” is the only response charlie gets before smee occupies itself with sipping from its mug. 

they stand in silence, leaning on the kitchen isle and watching the snow out the window above the sink. smee leans into charlie, still chasing his warmth. the silence stretches between them, and charlie finds himself basking in it, like a warm and gentle glow. since the night in jasper, there seems to be a mutual change in their relationship, a new found closeness and understanding that charlie couldnt help but adore. smee’s weight shifts beside him, and it leans slightly to rest its head on charlie’s shoulder. 

the touchiness was also new, but not unwelcome. honestly, charlie wouldnt have pegged smee as touchy- it always seemed too aloof and awkward with human contact to enjoy touch, but in reality, it was relentless. every time he was near smee, it was touching him in some way; a hand laced with his, resting its forehead on the back of charlie’s neck, shoving its freezing fingers up the back of his sweater. charlie couldnt complain though. itd been too long since he had a friend he could share casual touches with, and if the prickling in his skin was anything to go by, he enjoyed himself just as much as smee seemed to enjoy itself. 

“kinda regretting this body now,” smee says, breaking their silence. 

“whys that?”

“too tall. hard to bend over all the time” it replies. charlie has to agree with it. smees currently position doesnt seem in the slightest comfortable, and charlie cant say hes used to having to look up at smee rather than down. 

he’s not really used to smee’s new body in general yet, if hes being honest. its MUCH taller now, having gone up by roughly a foot. its hair is dark now, and gone are the glinting green eyes that first caught charlie’s attention, instead now doe-like and endlessly dark. 

its eyes are captivating for completely different reasons now and charlie cant help but to wonder when he started thinking of smee as ‘pretty’ or ‘delicate’. his chest feels tender at the thought; smee’s new body was delicate, and charlie found himself wanting to tug it to his chest, to hide it from the disdainful stare of the world around them. 

smee would probably bite him if charlie were to ever say that to its face. 

smee’s mug clatters on the kitchen isle, snapping charlie back into reality. he sets his mug down beside smee’s, before turning to it. smee shoves its face against charlie’s neck before he can even suggest a movie, and charlie chuckles as smee snakes its arms around his waist. he feels like he has warm coals in his stomach, lighting him up from the inside with a kind warmth. 

“youre clingy tonight” charlie murmurs into the side of smees head. he wraps his arms protectively around its shoulders, rubbing light circles into its trapezius. 

“yeah. been thinking alot” comes the muffled response. hot breath tickles charlie’s neck, and seemingly stokes the embers in his stomach to life. it isnt a fire, not yet, but the warmth is now heat, and it crawls under charlie’s skin into a flush on his cheeks. hes just grateful smee isnt able to see. 

“didnt know you did that” charlie jokes, trying to cut the weird tension in his chest. its not uncomfortable, but its unfamiliar, and charlie quite frankly doesnt believe hes equipped to handle it. he digs his thumb into a knot on smees shoulder. 

“youre an asshole. do that again.” smee replies half-heartedly. 

huh. clingy AND docile tonight. charlie must really be blessed with luck to see smee so soft. he digs his thumb into the knot again, rubbing hard circles into it. smee practically melts against him, leaning its full weight on him, and gripping his back. the embers in charlie’s stomach are slowly coming to life, the flames licking into his throat. he sighs and drops his other arm around smees waist to drag it closer. 

charlie wants it as close as he can. maybe he could tuck smee into his sweater? he almost chuckles at the thought, but is tugged gently back when he hears the tiniest little sound escape from smee. charlie’s eyebrows furrow. he digs his thumb into the knot again and squeezes around smee’s waist. hes rewarded with the sound again, now identified as a faint whimper. smee shoves its face closer to charlie’s neck, and the next dig of charlie’s thumb has its knees buckling slightly. 

“lucky youre so skinny,” charlie grunts, catching smee with a knee between its legs. smee just hums in response, spreading its legs further apart so charlie can arrange themselves properly. 

“if you guys are gonna grind on eachother, dont do it the kitchen” 

charlie’s head whips around, catching sight of oscar standing at the couch, holding his head in his hands. he looks completely and utterly done with his life. charlie blushes furiously, trying desperately to stutter out an apology, but oscar just shakes his head. 

“take cthulu to your room and i’ll pretend i didnt see anything” oscar grouches, setting his head back down, and laying down on the couch, “just try to keep it down. some of us sleep yknow.”

if charlie wasnt blushing before, he certainly was at the implication of oscars words. had they been loud? 

would smee be loud? the question repeats itself in charlie’s head, and no matter how hard he tells his consciousness to shut the fuck up, he cant help but imagine what little noise smee would make if charlie were to kiss it down its neck, over its belly, to its waistband-

smee pulls back suddenly, looking flushed and almost... worried? unsure? charlie cant think of a time where he’s seen smee without utter confidence, and yet here he stands, with smee almost quaking in his arms. its blushing, which is, quite frankly, the most bizarre thing charlie has seen in a very bizarre life. smee hurriedly breaks eye contact, and begins to pull away, perhaps in fear, perhaps in shame. charlie, suddenly fully aware of how cold it is without smee against his chest, tightens his grip around its waist again, pulling it back up against him. despite smee’s slight height advantage, the new body was lanky at best, and charlie had an easy weight advantage, so smee couldnt squirm its way out of charlies arms. 

not that it tried particularly hard. 

“um. we should. go watch a movie? in your room?” smee suggests, hesitation colouring its voice for the first time charlie has ever heard. charlie nods, not trusting his mouth to not say some incredibly dumb shit about kissing smee or touching it or fucking it into the mattress. he doesnt try to stop himself as he scoops smee into his arms, once again thankful for the twiggyness of smee’s current body. smee yelps in surprise, and desperately scrabbles to cling to charlie, like a cat being held over water. 

this is how charlie ends up standing in front of his bed, arms full of furiously blushing eldritch abomination.


End file.
